Chapter 1
Unbelievably, this is Reality is the first chapter of the Watashi ga Motete Dousunda series. Characters in Order of Appearance # Igarashi Yuusuke # Serinuma Kae # Nanashima Nozomu # Nakano Amane # Shinomiya Hayato # Mutsumi Asuma # Shion # Serinuma Mitsuko (Kae's mother) # Serinuma Takurou (Kae's older brother) Summary During P.E. class,Kae sees Igarashi and Nanashima together. The girls cheered for Yuusuke in the sidelines. Nanashima congratulated Igarashi for that nice shot he just did. In her mind, she wishes that they become closer which they did (Yuusuke put his arm on Nanashima's shoulder). While Kae is fantasizing about the moe (telling herself a prince beside a prince, that's how it should be) and thankful for what she just seen, Nanashima crashes into her as he is hitting a ball. After he gets up, he frantically asks her if she is alright, as the other students call for a stretcher. Although she tells him not to worry since she was able to see something good, she does not actually say it out loud, only in her head. She then passes out and is brought to the infirmary. When she wakes up, she is greeted by her friend, A-chan, who tells her what happened. Kae tell A-chan she was able to see a scene of 5x7 which A-chan agreed but said it's 7x5. While Kae and A-chan disagreed of the coupling (Igarashi and Nanashima), Kae introduced herself. She is a second year high school who is characterized as being a little odd but easy to figure out. Kae tell the audience that she is a fujoshi (a girl who loves BL romance). She enjoyed watching two hot guys getting along and her chest ached whenever she seen a scenario of BL. Kae explained even if she doesn't know those hot guys, her imagination is enough. If there are signs of "like", then it is coupling according to Kae for it is her way of life. Due to her fujoishi mind, her classmates are no exception to this rule of coupling. Kae noted that Nanashima look exactly like Shion from Mirage Saga. A-chan agreed as Nanashima had the appearance of a bad boy which Kae also agreed. Shinomiya opens the curtain and asks Kae to vacate the bed if she no longer feels bad, since there is someone else who is not feeling well. Kae apologized to Shinomiya and take her leave. Shinomiya let out that Kae doesn't look that injured, much to A-chan's anger before Kae tell her to let it go. A-chan wondered who that's boy, which Kae explained he is Hayato Shinomiya. Although Kae doesn't know much about him, she explained that he is a first year student who is a member of the nursing committee. A-chan said while Shimomiya had a bishounen appearance, he is actually strict. However, Kae said that was make him cool. Kae joked that Shinomiya may be a tsundere type who is tasty (meaning he's cool) which A-chan agreed. Asuma Mutsumi appeared and asked Kae what happened. Kae explained she got a bit injured during P.E. class. When Asuma asked her if she's okay, Kae replied that she's fine and apologized for worried him. Asuma smiled and tell Kae that he see her at the club. Kae said "sure". While the two walked back to class, A-chan told Kae that she had an unusual connection with hot boys, much to Kae's surprise. A-chan replied she is a bit jealous and may join the history club since Mutsumi-senpai is such a nice guy. Kae informed A-chan that she isn't entirely sure about that connection (being close with hot guys in her school). As soon as they opened their classroom door, Igarashi noticed Kae and A-chan right away. Igarashi asked her if she's okay considering the injury she received earlier knocked her unconscious although Kae ensure him that she's fine. Igarashi immediately called to Nanashima and told him to apologize for what happened. Nanashima begrudgingly accepted and apologized to Kae for what happened. Kae told him that it's alright and asked if he's all right. Nanashima happily told her that he's fine, considering that her body cushioned his fall. Igarashi got upset with Nanshima's statement while the class just laughed at Nanashima's joke. Kae happily replied that she's happy to help which caused Nanamshima to laugh. Igarashi grabbed Nanashima's ear and apologized for Nanashima had said. This action caused Kae by surprise. As Kae and A-chan headed to their desks, A-chan asked what kind of apology was that. She informed Kae that Nanashima's only good point is his face and that she shouldn't let him get to her (Kae). Unfortunately, Kae only asked if A-chan saw what happened earlier with those two; she informed her how the two of them looked so much like a couple. A-chan calmly replied if Kae should be more worried about herself (considering how she got so excited over that all of a sudden). Kae informed her not to worry as this is just her (Kae) been happy. Kae monologue to herself: "Even if I did have some connection to hot guys, it doesn't mean to me. A prince by the side of a prince, unknownst to them, sneaking a peak, that is my happiness. That is my position". After school was over,Kae and A-chan walked home together. A-chan asked Kae if she is at the main part with Shion in Mirage Saga. Kae confirmed A-chan's question and that she is super excited for what happened next. A-chan apologized for putting her on the spot on Twitter, which Kae ensure her that it's fine. As the two continued discussing about Mirage Saga, Kae made a sudden monologue later that day: ''That was what it like. Until that day". ''True to her words, Kae watched Mirage Saga that night. Kaw happily wrote on Twitter her feelings while watching the show. Suddenly, her expression changed from joy to shock as she witnessed what just happened. Much to her horror, Shion was killed. Kae immediately let out a loud cry: causing her mother to ask what just happened while her older brother Takurou told her to shut up. A week had passed since that day. A-chan expressed her worries about Kae. Kae hadn't attend school for a week and she isn't responding to A-chan's replies on Twitter. A-chan expressed concern how Shion's death devastated Kae as her Twitter account completely stopped. Back at home, Kae's mother tried to ask Kae to come out of her room. She expressed her concern how Kae didn't eat anything for a week as she repeatedly asked her what happened. Fearing the worst, Mrs. Serinuma asked Takurou (who just woke up) if he can do something about Kae's condition. Takurou expressed his dismay of helping which caused Mrs. Serinuma to scold him for his lack of concern. Begrudging, Takurou agreed his mother' request (expressing his annoyance) and kicked Kae's door opened. He insulted Kae while scolding her for worrying mom; he angerily told her to take care of herself instead of moping. As Takurou managed to pull Kae's bed sheets, he and his mother are shocked of what they are seeing. Kae sadly agreed with what Takurou had said and headed to the bathroom; unknown to Kae, both Taurou and her mother are still in shock as Kae walked away. While Kae opened the bathroom door, she realized that she need to talk with A-chan while still expressing her sadness over Shion. While looking at the mirror, Kae was surprised by the reflection. She wondered to herself why is there a poster on the mirror (failing to realize it is her own reflection). Kae tried to remove the so-called poster. As her attempts failed, Kae slowly realized that the so-called poster is actually her own reflection. Shocked by what she is seeing, Kae immediately jumped out of the bathroom; she expressed to her mother that there is something seriously wrong with the mirror. With just her voice, Kae unknowingly confirmed her mother and Takurou that it is really her. Mrs. Serinuma questioned herself is that really her daugther; Takurou however had an opposite reaction: expressed his disbelief that this girl in front of him is really his sister. Kae eventually went to school. Although Kae is still in disbelief about the way she look right now, she nevertheless accepted this is reality. Kae couldn't help but noticed the stares she is receiving from her classmates. Kae wondered to herself is it because she look weird (she remember that she had to change her school uniform to a different size). Kae immediately regret her decision to come to school and told herself that she should really have stay home. Kae immediately noticed A-chan right away. With tears in her eyes, Kae ran up to A-chan and apologized to A-chan for not contacting her over the week. A-chan was shocked of what she heard and asked Kae is that really her? This took Kae's classmates by surprise and they immediately asked Kae what happened to her. Overwhelmed with the amount of questions, Kae lose her balance and Igarashi caught her. Igarashi scolded his classmates for scaring Kae like that. Igarashi asked Kae if she is alright and Kae informed him that she's alright. She happily smiled at him and thank him for his help. One classmate was surprised by his classmates's behavior. He wondered to himself if Kae really lose some weight. He found it hard to believe that she is attractive due to her weight loss; he wondered to himself if he is in a manga scene right now. When he asked Nanamshima if he thinks the same way, Nanashima didn't heard him. Nanashima was dumbfounded by what he seen and just stared at her. When his classmate got his attention, Nanashima snapped out of his trance and approached Kae. He tried to tease her by reminding everyone how she used to look while Igarashi scolded him. Before he can continue, Kae looked at him with tears in her eyes. This took Nanashima by surprise and made him blush; Kae began to ran away afterward. While their classmates scolded Nanashima for upsetting Kae, Nanashima himself was confused of what just happened. Kae cried as she ran in the hallway. She told herself that she can't look at Nanashima in the face: "I can't. Everytime, I look at Nanashima, I remember Shion". As she continue to run in the hallways, Kae accidentally bumped into someone (revealed to be Shinomiya).While Shinomiya scolded the person for running away as that was dangerous; Kae looked at him and apologized for her actions with her eyes still swell by tears. Shinomiya was surprised of the person who just bump into him. As Kae asked Shinomiya if he's alright which he replied he's fine, Kae once again apologized and began to leave when Shinomiya stopped her. When Kae asked him what it is, Shinomiya tried to find words when he noticed the injury on Kae's knee. While Kae ensured him that it does't hurt, Shinomiya insisted that they should treated her injury. While Shinomiya dragged her to the infirmary, Kae was surprised of Shinomiya's behavior. She found it hard to believe that what she and A-chan suspected of Shinimiya being a tsundere was true. As they entered the infirmacy, Kae noticed Mutsumi treated himself to his injuries. Mutsumi noticed Kae's presence and she asked him what's happened. Mutsumi explained to her that his injuries occurred when he noticed a cat struck in a tree and was helping it get down. While Kae tease him for his actions, Shinomiya was surprised by what Mutsumi called her. When Shinomiya asked Mutsumi who was this mysterious person, Mutsumi informed him that this is Kae Serinuma. Remembering how Kae used to look like, Shinomiya understand how Kae noticed him while Kae confirmed what Mutsumi said is true. Shinomiya immediately ran away in shock for he can't believe that person is Kae. While Kae treated Mutsumi's injuries, he asked Kae what with Shinomiya's behavior all of a sudden. Kae informed that Shinomiya is a first-year student that she knew, however she understand why Shinomiya acted the way he did. She herself knew that her appearance is so different that it is only natural that Shinomiya didn't recognized her. Mutsumi was surprised with Kae's statement and asked her if she really changed. He did finally that she lose some weight but he still recognized her. Kae replied that he was the only one to recognize her as everyone was surprised to discover who she was. Kae old him that even she herself couldn't recognize herself with her new appearance. Mutsumi ensured her that despite her appearance change, she is still herself. Kae agreed with what Mutsumi had said. She told herself that just because her appearance have changed doesn't mean her personality changed as well: she is still herself regardless. She ensured herself that nothing have changed. After school was over, Kae was approached by Igarashi at her locked. He asked her if she would like to watch a movie together with him. Kae was surprised by what she just heard. Nanashima suddenly appeared all of a sudden and declared to Igarashi that he will be the one to take Kae to the movies. While Kae and Igarashi was surprised by Nanashima's appearance, Mutsumi and Shinomiya approached them. Both Shinomiya and Mutsumi informed Kae that they have something that they want to ask her. As the four boys surrounded her, Kae was shocked by what is happening. "Nothing was suppose to change, right? Right!?". Category:Chapter